


【洋岳】春夏秋冬

by lee_lancer



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_lancer/pseuds/lee_lancer
Summary: 现实向AU新手司机上路





	1. 秋

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向AU  
> 新手司机上路

秋天该很好  
你若尚在场  
秋风即使带凉 亦漂亮  
深秋中的你填密我梦想  
就像落叶飞  
轻敲我窗

 

半地下的喧闹酒吧唱着摇滚，浓妆下的人脸谁都认不清谁。红男绿女往往来来，眼神动作间皆是情色的暗示。  
舞台，当然在酒吧最显眼的地方，吧台右侧，进门左拐就能看到的广阔空间里。台下的空处是涌动的人群，角落里几摊桌椅沙发。那个有些格格不入的男人就坐在舞台最右角的圆桌旁。  
说是格格不入也不尽然，他那只扣了两个扣子的衬衫松松垮垮，露出一大片洁白胸膛，倒还挺符合这儿的氛围。诱人。可身上从头发丝儿到脚趾头都透出的一股子生人勿近的慵懒高贵，就着实与这环境有些扦格难通了。  
他原本也对这地方有些不屑。这可能算是他来过的环境最差的酒吧了。  
虽然有些局促，但他的眼神似乎很坚定，从始至终都没有离开过舞台。满脸络腮胡的男人站在舞台右边唱着rap，而女人在最前面，把麦架当钢管，红唇吊带小皮裤，扭动着腰臀吞吐着色气的和声。而台下这个人的眼神，穿越这些炫目的眼障，落在背后那个捧着电吉他卖力弹着的青年身上。  
如果不看脸，这青年倒还挺适合这舞台，略长的头发扎成小辫儿随头甩，标签都没剪的衣服上印着大大的fuck，脚也跟着节奏狂踩，高潮的时候连电吉他的线都能被他拽起几米来。  
一首歌最后一个节拍弹开，青年小辫儿一甩，仰头伸颈，甚是享受。这时候男人便能看清他的脸，一双龙凤眼半睁，一副高鼻梁滑汗，一颗虎牙半露唇半翘，皱着眉头好像努力在扮酷。却仍输给了眼神里的温柔少年气。要说格格不入，还是这张脸更甚。  
然而这样好看的脸庞，现在可不止他会看到。  
表演结束，青年跃下舞台朝右走去。男人微笑着看着他，依旧是慵懒姿态纹丝不动。但片刻后，他这笑便维持不住了。有人挡住了他的视线，拦住了青年。  
“哟，小哥第一天来这儿吗，我从前没见过你啊。”  
烂俗剧情，大概是附近的地痞流氓。  
“是的，您有什么事儿吗？”青年提起嘴角完美假笑。  
“我是西城二组的龙哥，想请你喝杯酒不知道小哥愿不愿意啊？”这流氓带着一群流氓在身后，揣着流氓的笑说着流氓的话，手还流氓地伸过来。  
可青年又不是个弱女子，退后一步躲开这手，不卑不亢。“谢谢龙哥好意，我心领了，今儿不巧，家里还有人要照顾，下回再和您喝。”  
“可不就今儿来兴致了吗，哪还有赶下回的理儿呢。”龙哥缓缓卷起袖子露出纹着龙的大花臂，威胁似的往青年眼前晃了晃。  
先前坐着的男人几步踱过来，随手将青年搂进怀里：“龙哥是吧，我东城一组的洋哥。不好意思，这是我的人，我要带走了。”  
男人眼睑半垂着，仗着高出对面一个头，居高临下地瞥了一眼对面的人，语气极尽轻蔑。转身便带着青年往门口走。  
龙哥像是被这气势和男人身上的贵气镇住了，好一会儿没动。缓过神来突然问道：“东城，东城哪儿来的什么一组？什么洋哥？追！”  
这俩人哪会给他们这么久的时间反应，没走到门口就开始狂奔，一路奔到停车场发动车子一溜烟儿就没了。

李振洋瘫在副驾驶上喘着气：“岳明辉我都说了叫你别来这种地方，又不是没地方去。看看你招惹的这都什么玩意儿，还龙哥。”  
岳明辉一边开着车一边还得哄着这位：“没事儿，我们这不出来了吗，我一大男人怕什么！倒是你，叫你平时不好好健身，跑两步就给喘成这样。”  
“你别给我转移话题！这什么酒吧呀，一进去全是烟味儿，那些个姑娘小子穿得，啧啧啧，说句带歧视的话，不是约炮就是嫖娼。”  
“哎呀我知道了下回不去了。还不是华子他们说缺个吉他手，我这不也手痒吗。”  
“行了，知道你想搞音乐，下回带你去个好点的地方，我朋友开的酒吧，可比这儿好太多了，这儿又不给你唱。”李振洋抖搂着衣服散着热气，话里话外嫌弃得不行却又满是关心。  
岳明辉知道他的好意，刀子嘴豆腐心。  
“诶洋洋，你说我去文个纹身怎么样，下回要再有这样的，我也大花臂一露，吓唬吓唬对面。”岳明辉说得兴致勃勃，竟不像是在开玩笑的。  
“还下回？信不信我把你关家里艹得你下不了地？”  
岳明辉知趣地闭了嘴。

路程不长，斗着嘴就回到了他俩租住的公寓——一个半地下室。对，就是巴黎圣母院里边儿那种半扇窗户露出地面的地下室。其实他俩也不是缺钱到这地步，但是岳明辉说他喜欢这儿。重点是楼下不会有人。一个理由说服了李振洋。

甫一下车，李振洋就打了个喷嚏。刚出的一身汗黏着，衬衫还有些湿，北京的深秋，凉意不容小觑。  
“啊——我的外套！那可是今年还没上线的秀款！岳明辉，都怪你！”李振洋这吼声可跟他这身气质完全不符，吓得刚推开车门的岳明辉差点儿滚了下来。  
“落酒吧了？别急，我让华子给你去找找。”岳明辉说着便掏出手机。  
“别，老子不要了。不准你再跟那家伙联系，保不齐又把你给卖哪儿去了。”  
“好好好，不找了不找了，华子他也不是那种人。”  
“你再说一句试试。”李振洋放慢语速，一个眼刀横过来。岳明辉又知趣地闭了嘴。

一番折腾之后两人总算是歇在了床上，而墙上的时钟已经指向了凌晨2点。  
李振洋仍皱着眉头玩着手机，隔岳明辉有3尺远。  
要说看李振洋的脸色这项技能，岳明辉认第二没人敢认第一。有人就卷着被子拱过去，一头栗子毛往李振洋颈窝上蹭。  
“洋洋，今天是我错啦，别生气好不好？”语气极尽谄媚，句尾上飘还带着点儿撩。  
“我没生气。别拱了你，还要不要睡了？明儿你还上班呢，点起火来你the day after明儿都别想上班我告诉你。”  
“那你不生我气啦？”  
“行了行了。睡吧。”  
大丈夫能屈能伸，成年人脸比墙厚。岳明辉觉得只要能哄好李振洋，撒个娇卖个俏这都不是事儿。

 

李振洋从外面回来的时候，看见岳明辉正摆弄他的吉他，闭着眼睛静坐在半扇窗户透下的光里，脸上的绒毛都清晰可见。真像一幅画。  
李振洋还是走进了这幅画里，毕竟他觉得，这幅画有自己肯定更贵。

一双手环上岳明辉的腰，李振洋把下巴搁在岳明辉头顶的小辫儿上。  
“我下星期要去巴黎。”  
“那这次多久回？”语气里的低落不难察觉。  
“一个月。”  
李振洋在岳明辉头顶落下轻轻一吻。  
“嗯，放心吧，我不会出轨的！”岳明辉突然中二的语气将这旖旎撞得一点儿不剩。  
“哼，谅你也不敢。今天晚上带你出去玩玩。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“你想去的地方。”  
岳明辉被吊足了胃口，也没怎么顾着离别的伤感了。

水晶吊灯高高低低昏明交替，木质的地板和柜台也颇有些质感。  
“怎么样，我学长品味不错吧？”李振洋把玩着手里的酒杯得意洋洋地说。  
“不错不错，不愧是我们洋洋的学长。”岳明辉的眼神还在四处打量，嘴里也没忘哄着李振洋开心。  
“老蔡你可来了。这我男朋友岳岳，我出去他可就交给你了。”  
“放心！我这地方还算清净。舞台啊我这儿就一个常驻歌手，也唱不完整场的，他想什么时候过来都行。”老蔡一看就是个热心肠，和他这酒吧的调调倒是不太搭。“正好今儿他没来，岳岳你要有兴致就上台唱两首呗？”  
岳明辉有些惊讶，不知李振洋这么着就给他做好了安排。虽然他很满意就是了。  
“可我今天没带吉他。”  
“清唱也行啊，我们还能给你放伴奏呢。”  
岳明辉其实还是有些心痒：“那我就献丑了。”

岳明辉平时也会在家哼歌，但这样站在舞台上握着麦克风清唱，李振洋也是第二次见。上一次，还是在一年前的英国。  
当时的李振洋还对英文一窍不通，当然，现在没通上半窍。去伦敦走秀，结束工作了跟着那群模特四处瞎晃，就这么进了一酒吧。  
当时的岳明辉和现在别无二致，错脚站着很是放松，低沉又略沙哑的歌声从两片薄唇中流出，透着股天真的妩媚，细密睫毛下的瞳仁坚定又诱人，脚边还放着一把断了弦的吉他。  
他唱的什么来着？Top of the world. 耳熟能详的，连他都会弹的歌。  
或许是一杯威士忌的刺激，李振洋大步跨过人群，在台侧的电子琴旁坐下，开始给他伴奏。  
You’re the nearest thing to heaven that I’ve seen…….  
In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze……  
唱歌的人回头看着弹琴的人，眼角的笑意直击人心底。  
唱歌的人踩着简单的舞步跳到他面前，冲他伸出了手好似邀请：“Tomorrow will be just the same for you and me.”  
第二天的傍晚，李振洋又鬼使神差地站在了这家酒吧门口。他侧开一步移到窗口，探头想看些什么，却被近在咫尺的侧颜吸引了眼神。就在靠窗的座位，坐着昨天唱歌的男孩儿。许是昨天醉酒没有细看，他的眉尾很浅，不似正面看那般浓密，鼻梁高挺，小小的鼻翼不时煽动，好像有些不适，侧下方看来上唇似乎也不是那么薄，微微抬起的下颌弧度正好，不太显瘦削也不过分圆润。看得出神的李振洋都不知道自己什么时候敲了敲窗。那人回过头来，先是惊讶，后换上微笑，勾手邀请他进来。  
李振洋整理了一下自己，换上宠辱不惊的慵懒姿态。坐下来才后觉，不会英文的自己要怎么开口搭讪。昨天听他唱歌的口音，应该是华裔英国人吧？犹豫片刻，对方先开了口。  
“你是模特儿吗？”说的是中文。  
李振洋长舒了一口气。  
“是啊，你怎么看出来的？”  
“你这身气质，想不被认出来，难。而且最近不是时装周吗。”  
“哈哈，你很聪明。”  
“怎么，今天也要来给我伴奏吗？”  
“来呗。”  
一场酣畅。李振洋没想到，昨天唱着那么温柔的英文情歌的人，原来也和他一样喜欢beyond。两个中国人用粤语金曲制霸了一间英国酒吧。  
那天最后的道别，是在灯光昏暗的长街上，好在月光足够明亮。李振洋随手拾起了一片枫叶：“如果这片枫叶可以敲响你的窗，那么希望我也能叩开你的心扉。”  
男孩儿笑盈盈地接下：“you have done it.”

李振洋愣在秋风中，摩挲者唇角他留下的余温。心底暗恨自己为什么名字和联系方式都没问。而且明天就要启程离开。

 

李振洋坐在酒店里，听着电话那头传来的熟悉的声音。  
现在是中国的9点，晚上。岳明辉听着不像是一个人，话语间夹杂的喘息引人遐想。  
“岳明辉，你特么在干嘛！”李振洋努力遏制自己的怒气。  
“在给你准备惊喜。等你回来看。哎哟疼疼疼……”  
“岳明辉，我要跟你视频，现在，立刻，马上。”李振洋这几个字是咬着牙说出来的。  
“好好好好洋洋，给你看。”  
视频打开，不见脸，而是对着岳明辉穿着整齐的下半身。旁边还有人影走动。  
“洋洋，你想看多久都行。”又是这种谄媚的语气。  
“你该不会是受伤了在医院吧岳明辉？”  
“没有的事儿，都说了给你准备惊喜呢。”  
狡猾的小狐狸说什么都在跟他打太极。纠缠着半天问不出什么，李振洋也只能揣着疑虑准备去工作。  
“拜拜洋洋，你回来记得给我带点儿好吃的。”  
“英国这儿的东西也就你还吃得下去。”李振洋嫌弃着挂了电话。临了隐约听到那边有人说了句：“这个稳这儿是吗？”  
这家伙，该不会真的去文身了吧……


	2. 冬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实向au  
> 新手司机上路

冬天该很好  
你若尚在场  
天空多灰  
我们亦放亮  
一起坐坐谈谈来日动向  
漠视外间低温  
这样唱

能同途偶遇在这星球上  
燃亮飘渺人生  
我多么够运  
无人如你逗留我思潮上  
从没再疑问  
这个世界好得很

 

再见时已是冬日，北风始凛冽，只是还未初雪。然而北京的天即使不下雪，也是重重阴霾。  
李振洋看到岳明辉的时候，忍不住提了提口罩。这家伙举着个牌子写着大大的“李振洋”，还是用带爱心的花体写的。  
李振洋加快脚步试图从岳明辉眼下逃过，但他那身高和气质又岂是能轻易混在人群中的。  
“洋洋！这儿呢！这儿！”岳明辉雀跃着摇晃手中的姓名牌，身上厚重的羽绒服也压不住他出色的弹跳力。  
“行了行了，把你那丑不拉几的牌子给我放下，谁认识你啊。”  
“这可是我特别定制的，你还不喜欢了。”岳明辉拎起李振洋的行李跟在他后边，开始了日常的絮叨。  
“昨儿那车不知怎么的点不着了，害我早上还迟到了。今儿送去修了没办法，得劳您大驾跟我坐出租回去了。”  
“你是不是故意的？出租哪有你开的车稳。给我拎好了，东西丢了唯你是问。”  
“好好好。”岳明辉嘴角忍不住带着笑意，和转过身去的李振洋，一样。

出租车没有开进小区，他们在街口的烤串店下了。  
这家店他们常来，倒不是有多好吃，主要是近，还有点儿不多不少的缘分。  
“五串腰子十串儿脆骨，蒜蓉茄子油涮毛肚。”店家洪亮的嗓门叫着单，多少年都没变。

岳明辉从小就爱吃这家的烤串儿，这地儿离他家还挺远的，小时候家里人不让吃这些，偶然被隔壁老姐带过来吃了一顿，就心心念念都是这个味儿，三不五时就偷偷溜过来吃一顿。  
去年刚从英国回来的时候，岳明辉放下行李就来了这儿。虽然他不挑食，但苏格兰的“美食”还是会催生对故乡味道的浓烈思念，其中之一就是这说不上顶好吃的烤串儿。  
他出门的时候裹了件白色羽绒服，才在这店里坐了10分钟，就给它进行了多处艺术的油点子加工，虽然是脱下来放在凳子上的。他也没顾着，反正回来了有妈妈牌洗衣机，没在怕的。还是品尝这串儿来得紧要。  
也许是地段好，店里生意火爆，自然也挺吵。叫老板加个菜不嚎上几嗓子基本没戏。岳明辉胡噜着烫嘴的肉，挣扎着吼出：“啤酒！老板给我来两瓶啤酒！”  
啤酒很快来了，却不是店家送来的。眼前宽肩窄腰的瘦高个儿好像挺心善，就是给人一种压迫感。  
“嗨，又……见面了。”这人放下啤酒，姿态淡然，痞气十足地插着兜，说话却有些犹疑。  
“有缘啊，飞过小半个地球还能再见面。”岳明辉愣了一愣，随即换上他的标准微笑，拉出凳子示意他坐下。  
“上次在伦敦我没来得及问你的名字，第二天就飞回来了。”  
“嗨，没事儿，我叫岳明辉，你呢？”  
“李振洋。”李振洋还是那个淡定从容的李振洋，仿佛刚刚的迟疑并未出现。“你这么快从英国回来了？”  
“是啊，毕业了吗这不是。回来投奔父母啃老，哎不是，找工作啦。”  
“你学什么的？音乐吗？”  
“学音乐要水平还这么差我可就不活了。工科生一枚，学的自动化。你不会是北服的在读生吧？”  
李振洋有些诧异，不仅仅是因为被猜中了，也因为这人侃侃而谈，似乎全然不记得几个月前临别前说了什么。或许是并不在意。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“这儿离北服就差两条街，而且你那桌朋友，”岳明辉说着用眼神示意侧边频频往这里投送目光的一桌人，“一个赛一个的高挑，可不都是模特儿？脸还都那么嫩。”  
“那你是看上谁了？”李振洋这话里有些吃味。  
“看上了……给我送啤酒的那位。”岳明辉语气里透着挑逗，脸上却还挂着一幅纯真的笑容，露出半颗虎牙来，让面前想入非非的李振洋还颇有些罪恶感。

“外面下雪了耶，这可是今年冬天第一场雪呢！”旁桌一位姑娘欣喜地叫出来，拉着她的朋友就要往外走。  
“还是看雪的南方人有趣。”李振洋这么调笑了一句。  
“那我们也出去有趣有趣？”岳明辉还是那副标准微笑。  
“好啊，雪地里撸串去。”  
其实两人都是贪玩的性子。

“你打算找什么工作啊？”李振洋举着啤酒瓶子灌了一口。  
“不知道，我觉得我专业的东西学得不够好。大概去酒吧弹弹吉他唱唱歌吧。”岳明辉喝着啤酒，脸上也没卸下那副笑容，说的话也不知是真是假。  
“可以啊，一海归高材生回来混酒吧驻唱，你爹妈不得气死。”  
“那能怎么办，他们儿子不争气啊。”  
李振洋本想说点什么，但他顶着路人身份，也没法置喙岳明辉的人生。  
“就你这，肯定多少公司抢着要的，唱歌当个业余爱好倒挺不错。”  
“你呢小模特儿，瞧你应该混得不错啊，没毕业就能去伦敦走时装周了。”  
“我们这行就是走青春啊，毕业前要没能走大秀那以后基本也就没戏了。”  
“这样啊，不如跟我改行做音乐啊，酒吧驻唱欢迎你哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“成啊，你唱出名头来了包养我。”半开玩笑半当真，满嘴跑火车简直就是李振洋和岳明辉的最大强项。

雪地里不知坐了多久，雪积了一尺半，谈天谈地谈梦想，其中也不知经历了多少轮相互试探。最终散场好歹是留下了联系方式。  
不过谁也没拉下脸来主动联系。

 

李振洋有点生气。他旅途劳顿回到家里只想休息。或者抱着某个人休息。可这个人偏偏不让他安生。从床上蹿到地上，光着个脚丫子蹦跶着，还撸起袖子给他炫耀他的纹身：“惊不惊喜！好不好看！”  
“不好看，丑！你这文的都什么啊？莲花五角星？哈士奇？哪来的品味。”  
“不是，这不是哈士奇洋洋，这是狼。”岳明辉有些委屈，他觉得自己的大花臂可帅可有震撼力了。  
“这就是你给我的惊喜？算了算了，能不能让我好好睡一觉。”  
“不是这个洋洋。是这个。”  
岳明辉跨坐上李振洋的大腿，粉红的指尖扒开松垮的领口，露出右肩一点点，好像是什么花的纹身。侧仰着头划出颈部的弧线，锁骨也更加明显。  
李振洋喉头一紧，整个人都精神了起来。  
“这个才是给你的惊喜，好看吗？”岳明辉软糯的声音在他耳边舔舐。  
“嗯哼，算你有点品位。”李振洋的声音有些紧涩。杏目一挑，欺身吻上了那一小块纹身。  
这会儿要再没精神，就要枉费了岳明辉的这番苦心了。

李振洋轻咬着叼起一小块儿皮肤，惹得岳明辉轻颤着哼出声来。手却也不闲着，左手从尾椎开始向上游走，路过腰窝时还分神轻按一下，好似整个岳明辉都在他股掌之中化作一滩春水，只得用无力的双手搭上他的肩。另一只手从股缝中伸入裤边，揉捏着软乎的臀肉，激起一阵阵肉浪。  
李振洋大手张开撑住岳明辉的背，另一头搂着腰贴近自己下腹。舌尖隔着衣服袭向胸前一点凸起。  
“啊~嘶……”岳明辉被这舌尖的濡湿刺激，挺着胸往前，头后仰着忍不住呼出声。  
李振洋得了趣儿，开始增派牙齿掠阵。李振洋的牙齿很整齐，可这整齐这时候也不会让岳明辉好过。一颗接一颗牙齿隔着衣服擦过粉红的乳尖，即使不用力，粗纤维的摩擦感也让岳明辉扭捏难耐。李振洋猛一用力咬着将它拉长，又忽地松开它弹回去。  
“啊……洋洋……”岳明辉一阵吃痛，李振洋却丝毫没有抱歉，揣着恶趣味调笑他：“你自己摸摸，小辉，它好硬啊。”边说边拉起他的手在胸前揉弄  
“别……洋洋……别弄了……”岳明辉脸上也泛起了红潮，眼里氤氲着雾气，让人看了可不心疼。

可李振洋不是人。他这会儿是一头被情欲支配的猛兽。  
“想我吗？”李振洋一边这么问着，一边粗暴地剥着岳明辉上身的T恤。  
“当然想啦，地上那颗树叶子掉光的时候我就想着，你怎么还不回来。天天盯着我的贝尔曼送给我的那片叶子看。”岳明辉头套在衣服里，声音闷闷的，听着好像挺委屈。  
“哼，还学会睹物思人了？让我来看看我想念的小明辉怎么样了。”  
饥饿的豺狼不好惹。岳明辉的衣裤就这么在李振洋手下支离破碎，留下光裸的胴体。  
灯光是暖黄色的，打在岳明辉白皙的皮肤上别有一丝温情。落入李振洋眼里，更是美味的佐食。  
“宝贝儿，给我解开。”李振洋惯会在床上用他的压迫感唬人。岳明辉也吃他这口儿，乖乖滑下身子去给他解裤腰带。  
“用嘴。”  
岳明辉这会像个提线木偶一样，对李振洋唯命是从。  
淡粉色的薄唇在金属扣上游走，稍一挤压便更失血色，变得苍白，贝齿轻咬解艰难开纽扣，唇角已流涎，这水滴落在李振洋的裤子上，悄悄濡湿一片。  
好不容易解开腰带，岳明辉又对拉链发起进攻。岳明辉抿着薄唇拽着拉链往下，却不妨碍他抬眼向李振洋投送秋波。迷离的眼神抛向李振洋的时候，岳明辉感觉嘴下略受到了一些阻力。原本就凸起的裆部更显形状了。  


“好你个岳明辉，长本事了。”  
李振洋翻身就将岳明辉压在身下，伸手向后穴探去。“哟，软了。”  
刚刚还一脸诱惑的岳明辉，这会倒是羞红了耳根避开了李振洋的视线：“我刚刚准备了一下……”  
这句话给李振洋打了针强心剂，也不再想着做什么前戏，挤了润滑剂就掏出那话儿往里怼。  
毕竟也是一个月没有做过了，岳明辉还是有些难受。  
“洋洋，不行洋洋，你慢点儿，太大了，洋洋……”  
“刚刚你点了这把火就应该知道会受这罪！再说了，不大，怎么满足你，嗯？”  
意志屈服于情欲，身体屈服于情人。  
岳明辉的后穴在李振洋的一寸寸顶入和一丝丝轻语中逐渐松软。  
“嗯……”  
李振洋探着舌头撬开了他的牙关，将这呻吟堵在喉中。  
唇齿间攻城略地，两只手也没闲着，之前就被玩弄得硬挺的可怜茱萸挂在胸前，任他搓捏蹂躏，稍用力一压便陷入他半鼓的胸肌之中，竟有些像女人的乳房，颇有玩味。  
李振洋还是不忍心让岳明辉受罪，四处点火分散他的注意力，才将下身渐渐没入。这会儿岳明辉不喊着疼了，扭动着躯干开始哼哼。  
“洋洋，动一动，我难受。”尾音里拖着委屈。  
李振洋用行动回应了他。顶着翘臀下半身快速抽动，精瘦的腰部腹肌凸显。  


岳明辉被这突如其来的进攻打得措手不及，挺翘的肉茎开始溢出清液。  
“洋……洋洋……慢点儿，慢……”被顶弄着吐出支离破碎的句子，岳明辉哀求着李振洋。  
“好，都听你的，你叫我慢，我就慢。”这话说着咬牙切齿，怎么听都不怀好意。  
李振洋略略抽出肉茎，在不深不浅的地方研磨，时轻时重。  
岳明辉好不容易喘口气，却又被磨得后穴瘙痒难耐。胸前脸上，甚至四肢关节都泛着红。  
“怎么了小辉？嗯？”  
“别……别总在那儿磨。呼……洋洋……”岳明辉这会儿说话，好像比刚才还吃力。  
“那儿是哪儿啊？不是你叫我慢慢来？又不满意了？”李振洋在他胸前乱啃发泄着忍耐，连连质问话里满是委屈。  
“你，明明都知道，还玩我。”岳明辉的分身挺胀，已然绷直了蓄势待发。  
“我知道什么？我什么都不知道啊！”李振洋拉开岳明辉试图抚慰自己的手，将其锁在头顶。下面还没停止折磨。  
“呜放开我，别再磨我前列腺了，要来就来痛快点儿！”老爷们儿在床上也得要有气势。  


李振洋仿佛得了令，也或许是不想再忍耐了，狠狠一顶连根没入。岳明辉却没经住，就这一下喷薄而出，连带后穴一阵痉挛。  
“小辉你可真不行，怎么射这么快。”  
“我，我不是，我没有。”高潮余韵中的岳明辉还要承受着李振洋一次次的撞击，毕竟伴侣还没有满足。  
李振洋也不想再多折腾，毕竟累了，要不是身下这个人搞什么惊喜强行挑逗，这会儿他已经睡死了。  
也不知过了多久的单调运动，李振洋最终射在了岳明辉快要麻木的后穴里，一股股的滚烫冲击，让岳明辉又生出些感觉。只可惜两人今天都没力气再搞一次。  
“你又没带套。”  
“你也没给啊。”  
“行吧。”

每一场淋漓尽致的性事之后，留下的都是两具疲累的身躯和餍足的灵魂。  
岳明辉躺在李振洋怀里，两个人都懒懒的不想动。

“洋洋，我想换份工作。”岳明辉冷不丁地冒出这么一句。  
“那就换呗，大不了我养你，反正我还年轻，走秀还能赚点儿。”李振洋的语调虽然懒懒的，话却不像是开玩笑。  
“那哪儿行，我还比你大两岁呢，堂堂男儿怎能被包养。”岳明辉腾地坐起来，锤了下李振洋的肚子。  
“哎哟别别别，以我们家小辉的能力上哪儿上班不行啊？轮得到我包养？你现在这工作我也不喜欢，每次你熬夜写程序我都没法享受幸福的夜生活。你不喜欢正好换了。”借坡下驴。“找个轻松点儿的，国企什么的，晚上还能去实现实现我们的梦想是吧？”  
李振洋随口一说，岳明辉却皱着眉头陷入了沉思。他在认真地思考李振洋的建议。  
“余此生得一知己如卿，无憾矣！”岳明辉没轻没重的拳头再次落在李振洋的肚子上。  
“再锤你的知己可就要没命了！”


	3. 夏

暑天该很好  
你若尚在场  
火一般的太阳在脸上  
烧得肌肤如情  
痕极又痒  
滴着汗的一双  
笑着唱

能同途偶遇在这星球上  
燃亮飘渺人生  
我多么够运  
无人如你逗留我思潮上  
从没再疑问  
这个世界好得很

能同途偶遇在这星球上  
是某种缘分  
我多么庆幸  
如离别你亦长处心灵上  
宁愿有遗憾  
亦愿和你远亦近

李振洋看岳明辉都收拾完了才进浴室洗澡。想不通大热天儿的岳明辉怎么就非得出去晃悠。  
出来的时候这祖宗已经穿戴整齐又躺床上睡着了。  
岳明辉其实是挺在意自己形象一人。但李振洋觉得，他衣品实在是不怎么样  
平时岳明辉在家不怎么穿衣服，尤其是这夏天，半截运动裤都不一定穿。刚住在一起的时候这习惯可没少折磨李振洋，毕竟这眼前可是红果果的诱惑。经年这么一适应，倒也不会天天对着他起反应了，毕竟又不是吃不着。可今天这情况，又有些不一样了。  
岳明辉喜欢穿破洞牛仔裤，甭管他春夏秋冬，逮着有洞的就往身上套。38℃的天儿非要穿条黏黏糊糊的牛仔长裤，这洞好巧不巧还开在大腿根上，露出白花花一截子肉，又多了几分欲说还休。  
李振洋起了歹心。蹑手蹑脚伏近床边，伸出了罪恶之手。

李振洋的手也是纤细修长，十指不沾阳春水吧这指腹也是光滑柔嫩。  
他心里想着要捉弄人，手上自然使的是巧劲儿。轻轻触上岳明辉腿根的软肉，沿着破洞还往里溜。他知道岳明辉其实肌肤触感不怎么灵敏。除开大腿内侧靠近会阴那一点点。这一点皮肤因常年不见日光又不用与各处摩擦而细嫩，皮下有那么一点子死活都去不掉的脂肪，和其他地方举铁练出来的肌肉触感完全不一样。  
这厢李振洋摸着正舒服，那厢岳明辉也有了点反应。  
他咂了咂嘴撇过头，抬了抬被摸的腿试图让作恶的手滑开。  
呵，怎么可能。这要是能住手他李振洋明儿就能改姓木。  
岳明辉现在的姿势，正好给了他进一步的操作空间。罪恶之手探进了内裤边缘，轻轻捏了捏软蛋。

“啊——洋洋你干嘛呢？”岳明辉终于惊醒，半撑起身子看着眼前这个裹着浴巾的小魔王。  
“你觉得我在干嘛？”李振洋直勾勾地盯着岳明辉的眼睛，无论是语气还是眼神，都满是挑衅。  
“别，说好了还得出门呢，昨儿晚上三次你还没弄够吗？”  
“谁跟你说好了，想出门的只有你好吗？我要想躲懒，只能身、体、力、行地给自己创造条件了，怎么能因为昨天三次就嫌累呢？”李振洋看着有些气急的岳明辉，内心暗暗欢喜，有种恶作剧成功的快感。“而且这玩意儿每天早上起来什么状态你不清楚吗？你都不打算安慰安慰它？”  
李振洋边说着边顶了顶胯，炫耀似的抖动着浴巾。  
岳明辉还想分辨什么，被李振洋堵住了嘴。  
李振洋直接探了舌，在岳明辉的口腔里横冲直撞，仿佛要数清他的每一颗牙齿，抚遍他的每一个味蕾。  
岳明辉只能慌张应对，下半身还要挣扎逃脱他的魔爪。

李振洋的手游走在他的裤底，招惹着他每一根敏感的神经。他每挣动一分，这手便深入一分，牛仔裤的破洞也扯大一分。束缚在布料中的阴茎也硬挺一分。  
“还要挣扎吗小辉？嗯？”李振洋松开岳明辉的唇，低声问着喘息不止的岳明辉。  
岳明辉报以沉默，和起伏的胸膛。  
“这件衬衫是我的吧？你穿着还挺合适。”李振洋的眼睛盯着白衬衫下若影若线的红晕，手下向后穴袭去。  
“嗯……”指腹擦过后穴的时候，岳明辉终是没忍住发出一声嘤咛。  
“别忍着嘛，你声音那么好听就应该叫出来。”李振洋抽出手，缓缓解开岳明辉的裤子。  
岳明辉咬了咬下唇，恨恨地斜了李振洋一眼。落在李振洋眼里，这眼角盈泪的一眼又是无声的勾引。  
李振洋起身拿了润滑剂回来，岳明辉又自己把裤子给扒拉上去了，还双手抱胸状似愤怒地看着李振洋。  
这场对峙谁会赢呢？是裤子落落松松挂着拉链都没拉的岳明辉，还是润滑剂已经挤在手上的李振洋？

输赢立判。  
李振洋冲着岳明辉撅得老高的嘴唇吧唧一口，手指头就伸向了后穴。稍用力一按便进去了一段。  
“后面都软了小辉，别生气了好吗？”李振洋搅动着手指诱发岳明辉的情动，厚唇还在他脖颈上轻蹭，惹得岳明辉红了耳根。  
平时到这时候就该服软共享欢乐了，可今天的岳明辉格外倔，始终一言不发，甚至连呻吟都咽进喉咙里。  
第二根手指伸进去的时候，衬衫纽扣也解到了第四颗，露出胸前一片好风光。  
李振洋以唇舌为工具，在岳明辉白净的皮肤上留下点点红痕，时不时吸起一小块儿皮肉，配合着手下轻重交错的揉按，细细啃咬。  
终于将后穴开拓到了合适的程度，李振洋甩开浴巾扶起自己身下的肉根，开始攻击。  
“我要开动了哟小辉。”李振洋恶趣味地用舌头卷了一下岳明辉红粉的乳头。

龟头硕大，一点点楔入小穴，撑平皱纹。李振洋也不敢太快，怕伤着岳明辉，也怕岳明辉伤着自己。  
那原本就薄的下唇，被岳明辉咬得惨白。李振洋把自己的肩送过去。  
“要咬就咬我，别折腾你那片小嘴唇了好吗？”  
话音未落，岳明辉狠狠一口就咬了上来。虎牙的触感格外清晰。  
李振洋嘶了一声，一个没把握住，下身整个顶了进去。  
“啊~”这一下的刺激，岳明辉被顶弄得头都后仰，松口叫了出来。拖长的尾音里满是媚意，实在不能想象出自一个男人的喉咙，却又与他完全不违和。  
李振洋缓缓动着，尽量在前列腺周围打回，一手抚弄着岳明辉的前端，缓解他这一下的疼痛。  
不管做了多少次，他后边儿还是这么紧，这么难以接受他的尺寸。  
岳明辉前端颤颤悠悠立起来的时候，后面也逐渐放松，李振洋的进出开始不那么受阻。  
他逐渐加快速度，浅浅深深轻轻重重，不断开拓着的同时也不忘照顾敏感的那一点前列腺。  
“呀，别……”岳明辉被这一下下的撞击撞得头脑发昏，身体也不断被撞向床头。  
李振洋伸手垫在岳明辉头顶，下身却不放缓丝毫攻势，撞得肠腔里的软肉都麻木了，穴口来不及伸缩，只一味地吃着这根肉棒。

“嗯……洋……慢点……”始终是情欲战胜了情绪，岳明辉也开始配合享受，前端逐渐溢出清液，似是蓄势待发。  
方才还似野兽攻击的李振洋忽地抽出肉棒，将岳明辉扔在半悬的欲望中。  
岳明辉睁开朦胧的双眼看向李振洋：“怎么了洋洋？”  
李振洋抱起岳明辉翻了个个，自己躺在床上而让岳明辉骑在他身上。  
“自己来。”  
“你！”岳明辉本来就有些小情绪，这会儿被这得寸进尺的家伙摆了一道，气就更是不打一处来。“爱咋咋地，小爷我自己玩儿。”  
说着岳明辉就把手往前边伸，看来是打算自己撸出来。  
李振洋怎么可能让他得逞，大手一捏将他双手锁在胸前，下身一顶又冲进小穴，只是不大动。  
“你只要动动，就让你爽。”  
这一顶弄，自然是又打前列腺上过了一遭，刚刚有点硬气的岳明辉又腰肢一软，被顶弄上了情欲的小高潮。  
“栽了，让你爽这一回，回头收拾你。”这是大老爷们儿最后的强硬。

岳明辉提起臀部开始上下运动，套弄得李振洋一阵暗爽。  
但这样始终是心理的满足大于身体。李振洋松开手扶着岳明辉的腰控制节奏，自己也配合着抽插，一起一落让肉根拓入少能达到的深度。  
“啊——洋，洋洋，轻点儿——”岳明辉感觉那根东西好像要捅穿自己的内脏，顶到横隔了。有些难受，却又含着说不出的快活。  
岳明辉半哑的叫床声实在是李振洋的最佳催情剂。一声娇嗔使得他又加快速度重重抽插了几下。大开大合的肏弄不停地碾压前列腺，从未有过的深度更是加倍的刺激。  
几下的顶弄，岳明辉前端在毫无抚慰的情况下射了。这液体沾在李振洋小腹上，也沾在岳明辉自己的阴部。  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的岳明辉有些失神。李振洋却不给他时间喘息。一边顶弄着一边抱怨：“小辉，你可不能只顾自己一人爽。”  
“嗯，嗯……”一下的肏弄顶出一个字，岳明辉也不知道自己在哼哼些什么，只一味地迎合着李振洋。  
数下开合，李振洋用力一顶，射在了最深处。阴茎在体内跳动好几下，滚烫的液体浇在肉壁上，又惹出岳明辉几声娇呼。

肉棒抽出时，穴里的精液也随之流出，沿着岳明辉白嫩的大腿淌成一线滴落在床上，又是一番美景。

“李振洋。老子要跟你分手！”岳明辉在浴室里哀嚎。  
李振洋在他额头落下一吻，继续给他清理后面。  
“没可能的。我不会答应的。岳明辉你最好有点自知之明。”  
岳明辉白了他一眼，压抑住轻哼。  
“好啦别生气啦，过了中午最热的这几个小时我们就出去，带你去吃你最爱吃的宫保鸡丁怎么样？”  
“你得请我吃一辈子我才能原谅你。”  
“刚刚还说要分手呢，这就赖上我一辈子了？”李振洋掩藏不住地得意。  
“呵呵，谁赖谁还不一定呢。”  
诺不轻许。诺不轻信[1]。谁知道有些话一语成谶，有些话豕分蛇断。

 

交往的第二年，生活逐渐形成了固定的模式。岳明辉白天去上班，晚上要么去老蔡的酒吧唱歌，要么在出租屋里和李振洋厮混。李振洋有时上课，多数时间是各处飞来飞去试镜走秀，有时一走便是一两个月。岳明辉倒也不是耐不住性子，载着梦想的酒吧，足以排遣他大多的寂寞。

岳明辉掰着手指头过了43天，终于把李振洋盼了回来。顶着蒸人的毒太阳跑去机场把人接回来，直接滚上了床。  
战势正酣，响起了敲门声。  
“二姐？”李振洋惊愕地站在门后。  
“出来。”  
“我戴个眼镜，马上。”李振洋折回来亲了亲岳明辉的脸颊，“没事，你先休息，等我。”  
岳明辉愣在床上不知所措，是不是该找个地方躲一躲？  
也许是这里隔音效果太好，也许是他们走远了，听不见门外有什么声音，偶尔有一两声提高音量的，也只听得出来话里有冲突，听不清说了什么。  
他只能盯着窗角漏的光，等着李振洋回来。

李振洋一家大概都是懂得照顾人面子的。二姐最终也没有进来，好歹没有让岳明辉难堪。  
李振洋也什么都不说，仍对着岳明辉嘻嘻哈哈的。  
窗户上掉了一块的窗纸也被李振洋重新贴好。  
日子照样过。爱情总归是俗气的，没那么多好说[2]。

心照不宣的放纵过久了，人也会厌倦。心里的疙瘩不是忽视就不存在的，总会让人疲惫。

岳明辉收到了娱乐公司的邀请。

“洋洋，我要去当练习生啦，我有机会做音乐啦。”在颐和园的水边，岳明辉这么笑着说。  
“行啊，比酒吧夜场有前途。我去跟老蔡说一声就好了。”李振洋投喂着鱼食，好像并没把这当回大事。  
“回去吧洋洋。”  
“好。”

小出租屋满地凌乱，岳明辉的东西东一件西一件掏出来。  
“真的要走是吗？”常常感冒的李振洋，鼻子又塞住了。  
“是。我们这样，对你也不好。”背过身收拾东西，藏着脸也藏着情绪。  
“你是为了梦想所以离开我，不是因为想逃离我是吗？”  
“是。”但要说不是想逃离，岳明辉也心虚。  
“好。”

岳明辉没想到李振洋这么果断。大概是感情没有了一开始的新鲜，自己对他也没有那么紧要了吧。  
所有的割舍都伴随着伤心。岳明辉觉得这一年多不算虚度，和李振洋一起实在是让人开心。他能理解他的内心，也能排解他的苦闷。能放纵他的任性，也能阻止他的作死。这一次他什么也没说。  
训练室外面的院子里也有一棵枫树。好像是他陪伴着。  
也好，一年多的回忆足够珍藏，还有一些物什可寄念想。

当他看到窗外树下那个熟悉的颀长身影，还以为是自己思念过度的幻觉。活生生的这个人站到他面前的时候，岳明辉仍有些恍惚。  
“我说过，没可能的。岳明辉你的自知之明呢？”

“好了，今天开始李振洋同学也和大家一起训练了，要好好加油哟！”

 

[1] 宋，余靖：“诺不轻许，故我不负人；诺不轻言，故人不负我。”  
[2] 余秀华，《无端欢喜》：“你不俗气对得起爱情吗？你不俗气会睡吗？你不睡爱情怎么玩完？你不玩完怎么配得上俗气？”


	4. 第四章 春

春天该很好  
你若尚在场  
春风仿佛爱情在蕴酝  
初春中的你  
撩动我幻想  
就像嫩绿草使  
春雨香

李振洋是该要在镁光灯下闪耀的人。简单的白T运动裤，双手插兜站在窗前远望的他，都好像是香榭丽舍大道上橱窗里的奢侈品，矜贵出尘。  
岳明辉望着他出神。忍不住向他靠近。就好像两年以前，他就在那里，引诱自己靠近。

 

中山公园的郁金香开得浓烈。好容易从纷乱程序中抽身的岳明辉卑躬屈膝地陪着岳家老夫人来公园晃悠。  
“明辉呀，你觉得隔壁王姨家闺女怎么样？就小时候你老追的那个。”  
“妈，咱就别祸害人姑娘了，小时候就被我欺负没少掉眼泪，现在还折腾人家怎么行呢！”  
“长大了嘛不一样了，你现在不也挺乖，这不还有一段儿两小无猜呢吗。”岳妈妈好像挺看中这姑娘，可劲儿跟岳明辉叨叨。  
新时代新青年岳明辉可不会听从父母这种安排。眼见着三言两语推阻不了便开始顾左右而言他，眼神四处扫荡试图寻找开脱。  
“妈，那边有个凉亭咱进去歇会儿吧，别看这才四月，太阳也挺毒的。您要知道啊，这紫外线会加速皮肤衰老，您这牛奶皮肤可得好好护着！”  
“就你嘴甜，这功夫要用在哄姑娘身上，我现在说不准孙子都抱上了。”  
“明儿我就给您哄一个去啊。”妈妈也是女人，就得哄，一哄一个准。

进凉亭的时候，凉亭里一群青年刚做完什么游戏，正好涌出来。让完路再一回头，里边儿就剩了一个人。  
岳明辉一时没跟上母上大人的脚步。凉亭里那个人半盘着腿坐着，眉头紧锁望着远处，风一吹空荡荡的丝质衬衫便起波浪，不知腰得有多细。  
“李振洋，我们又见面了。”岳明辉都不知道自己怎么就走到了他身边，怎么就开口搭起了讪，怎么就脱口而出这个本不应熟悉的名字。  
李振洋转过头来，舒展眉头勾了勾嘴角：“好久不见，岳明辉。”  
他记得他的姓，他也记得他的名。  
微风拂面甚清，不止吹动中分的刘海，也摇曳了心旌。

爱情本来势汹涌，一再镇压不能使其退却，一旦寻着机会，爆发势不可挡。  
“这片叶子，你还留着吗？”  
“是啊，作为某人撩完就跑的证据，好好留存着！”

 

李振洋想撩人总能撩得你欲罢不能。  
可进入坤音半年多了，李振洋除了最开始那一句，没再对他有过过分的举动。即使抽签住在了同一个房间的同一张床上，中间也用三八线完美隔开。  
然而即使什么都不做，李振洋对于岳明辉也有着致命的吸引力。  
岳明辉不太记得，他是从前就这样举手投足间都魅力十足，每一个眼神都隐晦生涩，还是最近才这样。  
每次他站在他近边，岳明辉总想着抛开顾虑吻过去。可又抹不开面子。当初是想着不能累他和家人闹翻，现在也不能因为一己私念后悔。他什么都没做，那他也不能逾越界限。  
一个直钩钓鱼，一个死不张口。  
如何让钩弯鱼咬，是个技术性问题。

一切终结也开始于一场混乱。  
MV拍摄完毕老板请喝酒，一时忘形喝过了头。互相搀扶着跌撞回到宿舍，已是月上柳梢头。  
澡都没洗，两个浑身酒气的人摔倒在床上，仍保持着搀扶的姿势。  
“洋洋，窗户关上了没？”  
“就那半扇窗户，大晚上的，我们关了灯就行……”  
岳明辉顶着双颊熏红骑上了李振洋的肚子，一边扭动着屁股一边还脱李振洋的衣服。  
“岳明辉你是章鱼吗趴我身上？还扭屁股，活得不耐烦了？”李振洋大手一挥拍了他屁股一巴掌，那声儿叫一个响亮。  
“章鱼可有三个心脏，承受能力也是你的三倍呢。你试试看我俩谁磨得过谁啊？”借着酒劲儿的岳明辉嚣张得忘乎所以。  
“那我可不管你明天要不要上班后天想不想去老蔡那儿上台了，今天不把你肏开花我就不姓李！”  
李振洋腰一抬，翻身就将人压在身下，拽着衣领直接将一排扣子扯崩，露出了训练良好的胸肌和其上两点红缨。  
酒后的体温略有些高，热血上头也容易冲动。李振洋翘起指尖着上这两点，狠劲一捏，换来了身下人一声嘤咛。  
“疼吗岳明辉？你这乳头怎么这么粉嫩？看来是我玩少了啊？”嘴上不饶人，手上也使着暗劲扭了扭。  
“呀！李振洋你有毒吧，疼！”岳明辉姣好的面容上出现一丝痛苦。  
“疼就叫爸爸，我就放过你。”  
“想得美，儿砸！”  
岳明辉死死咬住下唇狠狠地盯着李振洋，那眼神仿佛要把他生吞活剥。  
而被这眼神蛊惑的李振洋，正在生吞活剥身下的人。

大概是长期的室内训练，岳明辉的皮肤白得亮眼。  
“岳明辉你是不是背着我偷偷用牛奶泡澡了啊？老子从法国给你背回来的牛奶啊你就这么用了？”  
“没有！我铁骨铮铮一爷们儿用什么牛奶泡澡？你以为都跟你一样娘们唧唧的！”  
“你说谁娘？活得不耐烦了吧岳明辉？”  
气一上头，李振洋唰地一下就把他裤子剥了下来，也不管什么纽扣拉链的，在岳明辉胯上刮出两条红痕。  
岳明辉也没多难受，毕竟在李振洋的铁血监督下一个月瘦了20斤，这裤子本就堪堪挂在髂上。但嘴上是不会放过的。  
“李振洋你天天翘着个小拇指扭来扭去不是娘们儿是什么！”  
现在的李振洋就是个炮仗，刚被点着了的那种。  
“你说的。让你看看娘们儿是怎么肏你的！”

大概男性骨子里总藏着些暴戾因子，醉酒的当下全不顾清醒后会不会后悔。  
没有任何扩张，李振洋捅进了岳明辉的后穴。  
八个月没有做过了。  
岳明辉此刻脸上的狰狞大概还不够代表他的痛苦。  
后穴撕裂般疼痛。不，是已经撕裂了。  
血沿着交合的地方渗出。岳明辉的指甲掐进了李振洋的背。  
不给岳明辉喘息的机会，李振洋就开始抽插。  
“你怎么这么紧？真是爽哈哈哈哈哈。”  
李振洋的笑声嚣张且鬼畜，但此时的岳明辉无暇与他争这口舌之快。  
他的脸已经惨白，下唇也被咬得毫无血色。整个人随着李振洋的动作一上一下地晃动，把床铺中间的三八线顶得乱七八糟。  
“叫啊小辉，我最喜欢听你娇媚的叫床声了，娘爆了。”  
李振洋轻抚着岳明辉锁骨下的纹身，还在寸步不饶地逼迫他出声。  
他的脑子有些混乱，不知道自己在那儿，甚至不清楚自己在干些什么，只知道身下着人是岳明辉，做就是了。   
“能耐了啊岳明辉，学会始乱终弃了啊，学会明嘲暗讽了啊？”  
身下的动作一刻不停，一只手将岳明辉挣扎的双手锁在头顶，一只手握着他的腰死命掐，嘴亦在他身上各处吮吸叼咬留下痕迹，间隙不忘言语上给他一些难堪。  
酒精本就会麻痹痛苦，岳明辉在这种情况下居然渐渐有些缓过来，甚至开始享受这其中的乐趣。  
不得不说李振洋对他敏感点的把握十分到位。里外都是。  
“嗯啊——”一声轻喘从岳明辉唇齿间逸出。  
招来李振洋得意的笑。  
“对嘛，就应该这样我的小辉。”

这场性事可以说很尽兴，也可以说很不尽兴。  
最后没有人记得是怎么结束的。  
第二天早上捂着头醒来的李振洋一脸懵逼地看着床上凌乱的一切，和怀里赤身裸体的岳明辉。  
滚烫的岳明辉。  
前一晚的记忆碎片在脑海里拼凑，画面不怎么完整，但足以让他意识到发生了什么。  
“岳明辉！岳明辉你醒醒！”  
李振洋有些不知所措地摇晃着怀里的人。  
“不行……让我再睡会儿……我浑身酸……”  
岳明辉的声音还是一贯的黏糊，却比平时更少了些力气。  
饶是李振洋再没常识，也知道伸手探探他的额头。  
烫得像街头的烤地瓜。  
慌慌张张地给他套上衣服，背起来挪到马路上打车。  
在医院病床旁守着岳明辉的李振洋依然很茫然。  
这跟他预先计划的完全不一样。

李振洋觉得，他完全拿得住岳明辉。  
他一定还爱着他，会顺着他的陷阱往里走，会重新回到他怀里对他百般纵容。  
所以现在是怎么回事？  
一场酒醉，他就没有把持住自己混乱了时空将他伤成这样？  
这不是一贯运筹帷幄的李振洋。  
他总以为自己应变能力很强，各种场合都可以巧妙化解。  
可是现在这个场面，他不知该如何面对醒来的岳明辉。  
点滴大概每分钟40滴，心电监护仪一分钟65次，和他的脉搏一致。  
纯白色的环境格外令人烦躁。  
他的大脑和这病房融为一体，一片空白。

“哎，洋洋，这是怎么了？”  
李振洋正低头盯着岳明辉手背上的青筋发呆，被这软绵绵的声音惊起，对上了岳明辉似蒙了层雾的无辜眼神。  
“你发烧了。你……还好吗。”  
两个小时多小时并没有让李振洋想明白什么，这眼神就更将刚刚的一丝丝理智挫骨扬灰。  
“我挺好啊，就是身上有点酸。怎么，我喝到需要住院啦？哟，岂不是可以好几天不用训练了？美滋滋啊！”脸上的表情好像真的很幸福。  
“你没觉得别的地方有什么不舒服？”李振洋试探着问了问。  
他不相信他没感觉，只是想知道他的态度。  
“没有啊。硬要说的话有点头疼？”  
李振洋不知该如何接话。早知道他会存着揭过去的心，却又不愿意相信。  
他那么不想和自己再有什么情爱上的联系。

“昨天晚上是我对不起。”  
“昨晚上怎么的？我好像喝断片儿啦？咱不会酒后乱性了吧？”  
语言轻佻像是玩笑。  
“……是的。是我冲动了。但是……”  
“没事儿，哥哥又不是小雏儿了，就当冇事发生过，以后不喝醉就行啦。”  
岳明辉这话抢得比平时还要快，后半句话才放慢语速欲盖弥彰。  
“我给你涂药吧哥哥。”  
“我自己来自己来，没事儿我柔韧性强着呢又不是够不着。你去给我买点儿水果来呗，我想吃西瓜。”  
李振洋想说这季节哪儿来的西瓜。但还是悻悻地摸了摸鼻子出了门。  
所有的招数都憋在了手里，李振洋的双手被岳明辉用棉花包起来了。  
武林高手黔驴技穷。

不要用你的温柔对我进行无差别攻击。

李振洋拎着一个一看就不甜的小西瓜推开房门的时候，岳明辉正拿着膏药站在厕所门前不知所措。  
实在是找这西瓜也花了挺久。  
“还是我来吧哥哥。”  
沉默的两个人走进了厕所。

刚刚在路上遇到两个小孩儿扔棒球，差点砸到李振洋。  
岳明辉也喜欢玩棒球，他的平直球玩得还挺好。

“岳明辉，我昨天说了些什么我也记不清了。  
“可能是压抑了太久，做了我一直都想做的事情。  
“那时候你走了我不怪你。是因为我二姐吧我知道。  
“我家里人不会反对的。我来坤音之前已经跟他们谈过了，他们从小到大都很顺着我。尤其是我二姐，刀子嘴豆腐心而已，帮我说了好多好话。  
“我离不开你，哥。”  
李振洋努力想维持平静，但情绪还是有些不受控，声音愈发颤抖，带上了哭腔。  
也不知岳明辉听了有没有心软。  
千层套路的李振洋决定关键时刻打一记直球。

“洋洋，明天帮我买一束郁金香吧，粉色的。”  
李振洋还在忐忑着，听着这不着四六的一句话愣了愣：“好。”  
岳明辉又要搪塞过去吗？直球也不管用吗？  
“明天跟我回家，和我爸妈聊聊吧。”  
话一出口岳明辉便开始懊悔。  
他其实也拿不准爸妈会怎样反应。虽说在大决定上父母从来都很尊重他，甚至在一些很叛逆的事情上也未对他过分苛责。但这事性质又不一样。  
管他的呢，岳明辉实在是爱死李振洋了，没办法矜持也没办法没有他。


End file.
